


Lukadrien One Shot

by Lady Jane Doe (LadyAbernathyWordsmith)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Himbo, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Snake Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbernathyWordsmith/pseuds/Lady%20Jane%20Doe
Summary: Chat Noir gives his boyfriend the Snake Miraculous so they can have patrols dates. Ladybug allows it, and later regrets it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 318





	Lukadrien One Shot

Ladybug was about to leap from the rooftop, intent on joining Chat Noir where he sat on a building ledge, legs swinging idly. But she, however, paused when someone came down to meet him first. 

A boy in a cyan costume, with dark hair and bright highlights. Viperion!?

Ladybug slowed, sneaking closer rather than leaping down to ask if there was a reason Chat had decided to give out the Snake Miraculous again. 

She was still a ways away, just on the other side of a chimney, when she heard them.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she heard Viperion ask curiously. “I mean, I don’t wanna mess with your and Ladybugs’ flow of things.”

“You’ll do great,” Chat assured him. “We’re so close to catching Hawkmoth, he’s starting to go off the rails with his akumatizing. We need more people on patrol and whatnot. Ladybug told me herself that she was considering giving out the others on a more permanent basis.”

“Chat, ‘consider doing the thing’ is not the same as ‘actively do the thing’.”

“Well, I did the thing and I actively don’t regret it.”

“If Ladybug gets mad at me for having this without her say-so, I’m blaming you.”

“As well you ought, Viperion.”

Ladybug was about to walk around the chimney, making herself known to the other heroes to, yes, indeed chew Chat out for irresponsibly handing out the Miraculous without consulting her as her partner, when she froze.

Chat and Viperion were leaning close, lips held against one another and eyes closed, kissing. Ladybug quickly slid back behind the chimney, hands over her mouth as she hid the slightly manic, excited grin on her face.

“Besides,” She heard Chat half whisper. “This is the only time I’d ever get to see you, Luka.”

Ladybug dove off the roof, swinging away from the pair. Chat was right, she had been considering the idea anyways, so what was the harm in handing out the snake as a trial for expanding their heroic crew?

None! Absolutely no harm. Not so long as it made Chat Noir happy, while simultaneously getting all of Paris off their backs about dating and safely putting Chat off his constant, distracting flirtations!!

Yes. It was a win-win-win.

Victory for Ladybug!

* * *

Later that evening, Ladybug met up with Chat again, apart from Viperion. “Find anything, Kitty Cat?” She asked as she landed before him.

“Absolutely nothing, My Lady.” Chat hummed, hands on his hips. “Say...you remember that thing you were talking about the other night? About asking some of the others to take on heroing full-time?”

“I was thinking over it too,” Ladybug hummed, walking around him. “I was thinking about Viperion on first, and seeing how that works out. Does that sound good to you?”

Chat’s bright green eyes went wide. “Yeah! Yeahyeahyeah! That’s  _ exactly _ what I was going to say, I’ll go-”

“I’ll go fetch the Miraculous and give it to Luka,” Ladybug interrupted him. “You’ve been out and about for patrol longer than I’ve been, so it’s only fair. You call it an early night and I’ll take care of everything.”

“W-what…? Ah, no that’s not...I-I mean, it’s perfectly fine! You know how much I love flipping all over this great city of ours! In fact, I’d love to take more patrols, and I’d be happy to give the miraculous, too!”

“Chat?” Ladybug said. “You lied to Master, said I’d already okay’ed it, and gave the snake Miraculous to Luka before you brought it up just now, didn’t you?”

“...Yes.”

“Don’t lie to me ever again, Kitten. You’re not very good at it.” Ladybug smirked, flicking the bell on his neck. “Enjoy taking my patrols while teaching Viperion the ropes! I’ll come back next week, I’m taking some time off!”

“W-wait, Ladybug, I-” Chat was about to call out, but the heroine had already leapt off into the sunset. “A week of All-nighters…? Gah...I’ll never lie to Ladybug ever again…”

* * *

[A few weeks later]

“Gah!!” Ladybug shouted as she was tossed by the Akuma.

Chat Noir was nearby, as well as Rena Rouge and Viperion, the latter two in the process of trying to subdue the new Super Villain to no avail.

Ladybug picked herself up, and shouted at Chat. “Stop staring at your boyfriend’s ass and start fighting, you unbelievable Himbo!!”

“I can’t!!” Chat languished, gesturing wildly to the ongoing fight. “Look at that, his suit is freaking  _ spandex _ !! I’m weak, Ladybug!! Weak!!”

Ladybug groaned. Somehow, she’d thought bringing Chat’s boyfriend onboard would make him  _ more _ focused. 

She grabbed Chat, pulling him closer and dragging him back into the fight. 

Jokes on her, she supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I only wrote this so I could have Ladybug call Chat Noir a Himbo.


End file.
